


Tu Cuello

by FatyGSquare



Series: Amo... [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Elegante y pálido. No puedo esperar a marcarlo.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Amo... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tu Cuello

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa! La segunda parte de este challenge! (Que tenía que haber subido ayer pero me distraje viendo a Jason). Como dije en el anterior, este es un challenge que estamos haciendo @estriel y yo, así corred a leer su fic que es genial!
> 
> El español sí que es mi lengua materna, todos y cada uno de los errores que encontréis son míos y solo míos. :)

Tortuoso.

Eso ha sido haberte visto durante años con gotas de sudor bajando por él. Gotitas producidas por el esfuerzo de un entrenamiento, de una competición. O las que se producen por el calor de los focos que, aunque no lo admitas, te encantan.

Tortuoso.

Verte echar la cabeza para atrás y exponerlo en todo su esplendor. La piel pálida, la nuez pronunciada, las venas marcadas. Querer besarlo, justo donde palpita la arteria solo para ver como te estremeces. Querer morderlo, dejar pequeños moretones en tu piel y sentirme un poco como un hombre de las cavernas, primitivo y posesivo solo de pensarlo.

Excitante.

La primera vez que te pude besar, escondidos en una esquina después de una competición desastrosa para mí, victoriosa para ti. Y echaste la cabeza a un lado, suspiraste un suave “no marks” y fue todo lo que necesité para besarlo, succionarlo suavemente. Te enfadaste conmigo al día siguiente cuando había un pequeño moretón que, por suerte, podías cubrir con tu traje. Yo reí y guiñé un ojo antes de continuar andando.

Excitante.

La primera vez que te entregaste a mi, que yo fui todo tuyo. Y me dejaste desabrochar la cremallera de tu traje, quitarte los collares uno a uno… ¿Lo recuerdas? Empecé por tu nuca, besando y lamiendo toda la piel que podía encontrar. Tú reías. Te giré, poniéndote cara a mí y continué besando tu mentón, hasta tu barbilla, y bajando hasta tu nuez, mordiéndola, succionandola y sonriendo contra tu piel cuando gimes. Enterraste tus manos en mi pelo mientras yo devoraba cada milímetro de piel que encontraba.

Felicidad.

El sentimiento que crea en mí saber que tengo tu confianza. Saber que, hoy por hoy, en la intimidad de nuestro piso, puedo besarlo, morderlo, marcarlo sin preocupaciones. Saber que confías en mí lo suficiente como para dejar que lo adorne con moretones en varias tonalidades de púrpura, algunos ya amarillentos, asomando desde debajo de tus collares.

Felicidad.

La que me llena cuando giras despacio, con lágrimas en tus ojos negros, mordiéndote el labio con una sonrisa que no te cabe en la cara. Lo aseguro alrededor de tu cuello. Nunca has sido de anillos, y quién soy yo para cambiar eso. La gargantilla de oro que, aunque inconvencional, sella una promesa. Giras de nuevo y me miras, sonríes cuando la acaricio, y mi mano se queda ahí.

Una promesa en tu cuello, Yuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? Decídmelo en los comentarios!


End file.
